


Princess, Angel, Chigasaki Itaru

by rinnytin



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Are they boyfriends? they don't know!, Feminization, Gun Kink, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW!!!, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He knew it was excessive - the amount of times that he just thought "Itaru is so pretty" in the span of the  two hours since he put on the outfit was embarrassing, but he didn’t care since it was the truth.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Princess, Angel, Chigasaki Itaru

**Author's Note:**

> Uh... kinda a "continuation" of [Other Than Talking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579645) but can be a stand-alone?? Anyways, this was like 2x longer but I cut it down bc I simply... lost my damn mind imagining itaru in lingerie 🥵

“You’re fucking stupid,” Banri’s cocky remark over his headset made him roll his eyes - he was tired of him acting like a brat when they were playing co-op for his videos, even if he was stupid enough to run into a cleared level without hesitation, he didn’t need it to be pointed out. 

“Mhm, now come save me Mr. Genius,” His character paced the cage that Banri was now in charge of getting him out. It was a co-op puzzle game where  _ both  _ players were meant to be saved based on whoever hit the room first, but Itaru being impatient was more than willing to go ahead and had been stuck in a cage for the last 4 rooms. It wasn’t purposely - it was just instinct to run ahead to grab any valuable loot before your partner could and maybe greed was his downfall.

“Say it with a little nicer since I  _ am  _ your savior _ , _ ” Banri said, the smirk he was probably wearing coming out loud and clear in his voice, “Anyways, you’re little character looks good in a cage so maybe you should keep being stupid for me, yeah?”

“Aha, Banri,” Itaru didn’t know how to respond to that - he didn’t know how to respond to being teased in a friendly way and whatever Banri was doing right now, wasn’t just friendly. 

“Name,” Banri corrected him, but Itaru ignores him.

“I’m gonna stop recording, I just realized I need to do something.”

That something being contemplating why Banri’s taunting made him want to curl up in a ball and scream - maybe it was because he hadn’t really processed that day they had in the storage room. Banri went back to normal as Itaru didn’t become the biggest…  _ whatever gun sucking slut  _ possessed him that day, but he was still reeling from the adrenaline that looks in Banri’s eye gave him. Of course, he didn’t bring it up in fear that Banri didn’t want to remember what they did together - out of guilt, fear, or whatever emotion he had towards the experience. He didn’t have anything to do, but he needed to get away from Banri for a little bit before he said something that he wouldn’t want to be recorded. Even if he could edit it out, it was too much for him to imagine having evidence of anything. But he did have Banri’s little cage comment recorded and he debated on deleting all the video, but he couldn’t just get rid of channel content like that. Or at least, that’s what he told himself as he saved the video.

“You still on?” Banri’s voice came through his headset and Itaru felt this breath get caught in his throat. He didn’t hang up their call yet - he was hoping that Banri would do it.

“Yeah,” Itaru mumbled as he put his headphones on properly, leaning back as he heard Banri shuffling around. 

“Are you actually doing anything or did you just want to stop playing?”

“Uh,” Itaru didn’t know what answer would be the worse one to give him, “Depends on your definition of doing something is?”

“Can I come to your room?”

“Uh, why?” 

“I want… to you know, see you and shit,” Banri was practically growling into his mic as if he was annoyed that he had to say it out loud.

“Come over then,” Itaru sighed, hearing the tone as Banri hung up before he dropped out of the call. His heart was racing and he just wanted Banri to get there so he didn’t have to wonder if Banri was going to need him to take care of him again. He wished he didn’t enjoy thinking like that - being a  _ stress toy _ for Banri to come over and use whenever he needed, but he did enjoy it. In fact, he could feel a sick sense of pride about being able to be helpful well in his chest. 

Itaru wasn’t a sexual person - not in reality; well, he wasn’t until Banri fucked his throat until he nearly passed out. Then suddenly a world opened up to him, a world he was embarrassed to want to be exposed to - to be used just like the pretty girls in his eroges. The kind of pretty thing that would do whatever was asked of him in order to make his partner happy. It wasn’t because he was a masochist, at least he didn’t think he was, but he did cum when the lights started dancing in his vision from the lack of air, and maybe being _ used  _ didn’t sound so bad. It was less work on his part, which was always a win for him.

“It’s me,” Itaru turned his chair, looked at the door as Banri stepped in - locking it behind him, a black bag in his hand as he tossed it on the couch. He pulled his thumb from his lips, not realizing that he had been sucking on it in to calm his nerves, “Taru, about the other day, I want to do it again.”

“Are you upset again?” Itaru was actually concerned, Banri wasn’t looking at him - his face flushed in a way that he never saw it before. He didn’t know what upset would look like to the younger man, but he figured this expression wasn’t normal.

“Nah, I just… Asking to make out isn’t normal for friends, huh?” Banri laughed, looking up at Itaru for a moment before shaking his head, “You kissed me.”

“I did,” Itaru didn’t know why that detail stood out among all the other things he did for him - the gun, the choking on his cock, swallowing his cum and sucking it off his fingers were all things that Itaru could list higher above that desperate kiss he gave him, “Should I have not done that?”

“I didn’t know what to do,” Banri sighed, walking towards him and Itaru could feel his blood rushing in his ears - his thumb made its way back to his mouth, this time he chewed at the ruined skin and hoped that Banri could make this less stressful. He was sure that Banri was just as confused on what the hell was going on aside from the fact they obviously wanted each other, so went the younger man’s hands held his head - leaning into press an awkward kiss to the corner of his lips, “I still don’t, but I want you again. I’ve been thinking about you so much, I’m barely keeping it together when I see you.”

Itaru pulled his thumb away from his mouth, letting Banri have full access to his lips - the feeling of Banri’s tongue moving along his teeth, tongue swirling against his own was awkward but Itaru didn’t mind. He regained some composure after a brief panic of not knowing if he was dreaming or not and focused on savoring the fervent swirls of tongue and clicks of their teeth. 

“Banri are you sure you want me?” It was desperate - an attempt to get Banri to admit that he was wanted and not that he was some toy. Because while he found that hot, he wanted there to be  _ something  _ behind it. It could have been pure hate and he would be satisfied.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Banri smiled and he laughed, cheeks turning an even brighter red as he looked down and let go of Itaru, “Uh, do you want me?”

“You’re like an SR, but I’m not opposed to spending a few hundred gems on you,” Itaru said, biting his lip and cursing himself for having  _ that _ be an admission of feelings. He couldn’t have called him a UR or an SSR at the very least, but Banri laughed either way, “That’s a yes.”

“Cool, uh, can we make out?”

***

Banri had been coming over almost every night - their make-out sessions becoming more heated every night, Banri was more than eager to explore just how far he gets with his wandering hands. Itaru was pliant under his touch, doing whatever Banri asked with no complaint and he was more than happy to get things rolling. 

“I bought some things for you since you were so into it,” He took out a gun - much more realistic than the prop they had in the storage room and smiled as Itaru’s eyes widened, “It’s an airsoft gun, not loaded, but it’s heavier than the one we used.”

“Oh,” Itaru took the gun and smiled, “You want to?”

“Yeah, if you want to,” Banri took the gun from him, pressing the tip to his lips and watching as Itaru’s tongue ran over it. It was cold and his mouth opened, Banri wasn’t moving but Itaru moved on his accord - hallowing his cheeks as he looked at him, “Fuck, you’re so pretty Taru.”

Itaru’s face flushed with the compliment and he pulled away, wiping away the spit from his lips. 

“You don’t have to be sweet to me,” Itaru mumbled, hoping that Banri was able to understand what he wanted. He didn’t exactly know what he wanted but knew that sucking a gun was good enough proof that he didn’t want to be treated delicately.

“You sure?” Banri’s fingers slipped into his hair, keeping his head back for a moment to let him reply. Itaru nodded, his tongue running flat over the muzzle before he winked at Banri. 

“Mhm, you weren’t worried about being rough that first time,” Itaru smirked as Banri blushed, “In fact, you threw a table at me before shoving your dick into my throat. And I  _ liked _ that.”

“Good to know,” Banri nudged his lips again before pointing it at the ground and Itaru was thankful for the clothes on the floor as he dropped to his knees. The gun was unceremoniously shoved back into his mouth, clicking against his teeth as he felt it up with the inside of his cheek, locking eyes with Banri. His eyes weren’t as angry as before, but instead, there was a hint of amusement and disgust in his expression. How someone like him - so highly regarded by his peers for his fake elegance and his pretty face - was so readily on his knees to be degraded by a guy he was older than. He wouldn’t even know how to explain it - Banri had a temper and was a controlling brat and he was complacent and wanted the satisfaction without putting in the work so it just worked out. 

“You’d look cute in a little costume, Taru,” Banri mumbled, pushing his bangs out of his eyes - Itaru didn’t know much about costumes, but he would do it if it meant Banri would talk down at him like that again, “I got you one. You know, if you want to try that out.”

Itaru pulled off the gun again - swallowing the excess of saliva in his mouth and Banri grabbed the tote bag he brought over - taking out a skimpy little princess lingerie set.

“Cheesy, but I saw it and thought it would look hot on you with the gun in your mouth,” Banri said, helping him to his feet before kissing him, “Damsel in distress kinda thing, you know?”

“Hm, and you’re the bad guy, I take it?”

“Don’t like it when you put it that way,” Banri hummed as he pushed Itaru’s jacket off, kissing him before smiling, “How about I’m your dangerous boyfriend that is forbidden from being with you?”

“Boyfriend?” The title wasn’t exactly what Itaru was thinking they were - more so just two guys who were into each other enough to make out since  _ boyfriend _ had heavy implications that they were together. Banri pulled back, stuttering out nevermind as he shoved the outfit back into the back, mumbling about how he must have gotten this wrong.

“Sorry, I thought since we were making out that we were,” Banri sighed, his frustration growing as he kicked at the trash on the floor and Itaru knew that he was to blame this time. But it was Banri’s fault for not realizing that he was just an idiot at this .

“I thought we were just making out, didn’t know you wanted to be in a relationship,” Itaru did know - Banri had said that he wanted him after all.

“You’re real stupid, huh?” Banri smirked as Itaru took the bag and pulled the outfit out again, “Of course I do.”

“I’m gonna put this on,” Itaru said, not knowing how to respond to that, “Go outside so I can change.”

Itaru needed time to think and Banri left without question, not before pressing a kiss to Itaru’s cheek before mumbling about how he was gonna  _ ruin  _ him. How he could be so  _ sweet _ when he was talking like that - it was enough for Itaru to feel his blood rush south, a dumb throb making him realize that he was desperate. He undressed - taking the costume off the hanger and trying to not think about how his body looked so feminine in just the sheer white thigh highs. The costume, which was glorified lingerie, fit him well enough save for the panties, which barely contained his erection but that was a detail he was sure Banri would appreciate. The slip was short, the silky material felt too expensive for what they were most likely going to get up to. He texted Banri that he could come back in, holding the hem of the slip down to cover himself more and he could feel his body warm-up as Banri looked over him. 

“Fuckin’ hell,” Banri smirked as he picked up the gun, motioning Itaru to kneel just like he did in the storage room. He looked mad - but Itaru could tell that he was just acting because he smiled momentarily before nudging his lips with the muzzle, “Open up and I won’t hurt up,  _ Princess.” _

Itaru opened his mouth, coughing as Banri pushed the gun far enough that it nudged the back of his throat. He hallowed his cheeks as he rubbed his tongue along the barrel, moaning around it as he looked up at Banri. He didn’t know why he was so turned on - the feeling of the lacey material of the panties, rough and slightly scratchy against his cock, was uncomfortable but he couldn’t deny the fact he was practically leaking precum into them. Banri was rough, a hand in his hair guiding his head on the gun as if it was his cock - muttering about how disgusting he was for getting turned on when he was in danger. 

It scared Itaru just how into Banri got, but it was like they were sharing the same brainwave as Banri somehow figured out just what he was thinking. Maybe it was because they spent a lot of time together and what used to be banter and taunting spilled into what they wanted.  _ I’ll shove my gun down your throat  _ was something Banri would say when Itaru played dirty and Banri lost to him, but now, here they were Banri’s gun down his throat as he sucked on it like it might kill him if he stopped.

“You like this too much,” Banri smiled, pulling the gun out much to the older man’s mouth and Itaru whined, but Banri’s fingers were in his mouth before he could get too antsy. Itaru held Banri’s wrist to keep his hand in place - his tongue slipping between them before taking them as far as he could get them, “I really should have been prepping you so I can fuck you.”

That made Itaru choke - his face turning red as he pulled Banri’s hand away to catch his breath. Banri probably thought that Itaru was just sitting on his hands waiting for him to take the lead - not that he was a grown man who was more than capable of taking matters into his own hands. Especially when Banri would leave him hard after feeling him up while they make out.

“Banri, uh, can you go to my desk and open the bottom left drawer?” Itaru wasn’t going to tell him straight on, but he was sure that Banri was smart enough to piece things together once he saw.

“Is that really important right now?” Banri rolled his eyes - dragging his wet fingers along Itaru’s face, leaving a trail of wetness.

“Yes. Please just can you get it?”

“Whatever,” Banri walked over to the desk and pulled the drawer open, half expecting to find something stupid but instead it was a fancy looking black bag that he picked up with some hesitation. He knew what it was, but he refused to touch it in fear that it might break the illusion that he created that Itaru was  _ his _ to corrupt. It was a stupid fantasy, that he had been growing more and more fond of - to be the delinquent that ruined a respectable salaryman, despite Itaru being far from that image in his normal life. He dropped the bag onto the couch and Itaru took it, taking out the offending object slowly from the bag.

“I assumed that we would get here eventually and I wanted to be ready,” Itaru mumbled, looking up at Banri with a shy smile, “It’s not that big but it should have helped a bit, yeah?”

Banri couldn’t help but start at the plug in Itaru’s hands - plain silver and sleek Banri wondered how many times Itaru had used it and if he thought about him when he was stretching himself out if that was his intention in buying it. 

“Let me put it in for you,” Banri finally regained a handle on this thought and took the plug from Itaru, “Do you have lube?”

“Uh yeah,” Itaru dumped the content of the bag onto the couch - a personal bottle of lube and a silver ring falling out onto the cushions. Banri helped him to his feet, guiding in onto the couch and bending him over the back - the sheer panties under the slip were exposed and Banri fully realized just how lucky he was to see this. Pretty boy Itaru, dressed in pretty lingerie just for him, indulging in his feminization fantasy and whatever his gun sucking kink was. He didn’t expect much to come after that first time they were together - he thought it was just a one and done thing that they wouldn’t think about against. But then he got restless - teasing Itaru over mic just to be able to pass it off as banter was good and all, but he needed more so he took a shot. He undid the 

“You’re so pretty, Taru,” His hand smoothed over the mesh of the panties that were now stretched flush against his ass - it looked good on him and he decided he was going to buy more lingerie for him. The way the thigh high socks fit just snug enough that it squeezed into his skin a tiny bit - the cream white knit wasn’t his first choice to pick, but he was happy with how it made his long legs look even longer and Banri could understand the appeal of them now. The panties were a soft mesh, just enough stretch to accommodate his curves - a surprising feature of his body since he usually wore baggy sweats when he was at the dorms, but a feature that Banri was happy to become acquainted with. Itaru’s ass wiggled in an attempt to make Banri move along, but instead, it just pushed Banri further into his thoughts about how damn lucky he was. 

Itaru’s hips pushed back into his hand as he rubbed his hand over his ass before bringing his hand down against it - the sound that Itaru made was enough to make his cock react in his jeans. He pushed the panties to the side before drizzling the lube over the plug before pushing against his entrance. It slipped in with a little resistance and Banri pulled the panties back into place, before pulling Itaru back against his chest.

“How does it feel, princess?” Banri asked, his voice low against the older man’s ear as he reached around him and palming his cock through the panties. Itaru was partially pudding in his arms and he leaned to the side to grab the gun. Banri chuckled before taking it and shoving it into his open mouth, “You’re insatiable, you know that right?”

Itaru moaned in an answer, sucking in earnest as Banri continued to massage his cock. 

“It feels really good, doesn’t it?” Banri mumbled, pulling the gun out of his mouth and rubbing it against the slip before pressing it under his chin in an empty threat, “Turn around.”

Itaru scrambled to get into position, despite knowing the gun aimed at him was unable to hurt him - his legs were spread around Banri, the slip bunching up around his hips and exposing his panties to him. He felt ashamed that the way that his cock twitched noticeably in the panties as Banri dragged the gun down his chest. He moaned as at the thought of Banri pushing the gun into him crossed his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Banri asked, leaning in and pressing a kiss to his lips before nudging his cock with the gun, which earned a needy whimper from under him. 

“I just… I want to cum, Banri,” Itaru said, the way his name fell from his lips in a hushed whisper as Banri nodded before kissing him again. He didn’t know what feeling crept up into his chest, warm and suffocating as Itaru’s hand slipped into his hair and kept their lips together until he was dizzy from the lack of air. The gun fell to the floor as Banri focused on touching Itaru - the feeling of silk against his heated skin, getting ruined with sweat and saliva, was enough for Banri to believe that he had died and had his own personal angel named Chigasaki Itaru. 

“I’ll let you cum soon, Princess,” Banri mumbled, the pet name wasn’t something that he planned on continuing to use but it fit him well enough. Everyone said Itaru was princely but dressed in pastel pink lingerie with his legs spread for him - he was a princess and Banri was going to go his best to make sure he was treated as such. His fingers hooked onto the waistband of his panties, tugging them down his hips. He wished that he had caught the way that his cock bobbed up against the bunched up silk, smearing precum and the contrast of the softness of the slip with the harsh red hue his aching cock had taken on after being constrained in the mesh - he thought it enough times for his lifetime, but Itaru was beautiful and if anyone saw him like this, they would know it as fact. He quickly pulled his shirt off - leaning in and claiming Itaru’s lips while he worked on his jeans and moaning as the older man’s hand slipped past his and his palm ground against his cock. His fingers circled the plug, lips closing around his collarbone - a place he knew he could freely mark without fear that it would show once Itaru righted himself in his work clothes - and the soft pleas of  _ more _ and  _ please _ weren’t lost of deaf ears as Banri pulled the plug out just until the widest part of the plug before pushing it back it in. The hand on his cock, gently squeezed and he cursed as he realized that this was real. Itaru was really here, under him, and staring with a look of pure desperation and need on his normally blank face. 

“I’m ready, Banri… please just-,” Itaru swallowed as his legs trembled when Banri’s thumb pressed down on his perineum, the words dying in his throat as his body twitched. He didn’t know what the hell Banri did, but he felt like his body was jello and he was swimming in electric heat. Banri took the moment to undress, giving himself a few firm strokes before pulling the plug out and tossing it to the side. He wasted no time pushing into him, he cursed as Itaru clenched down around him. Unable to contain his excitement Banri bottomed out, his hands on his hips keeping their hips flushed together as Itaru whimpered.

“Banri,” Itaru whined out his name softly, arching up in an attempt to relive some of the pressure that was building up way too fast. Banri mumbled something but Itaru couldn’t understand with his brain moving in slow motion so he just nodded, eyes widening as Banri began to pull out - he must have asked if he could move. But Itaru didn’t want him to, he just wanted to stay with Banri holding his hips to keep his cock buried in him as far as he could go - maybe he could ask Banri if cockwarming was on the table for them in the future. He pulled his legs up to his chest, the angle making his eyes roll back as Banri started hitting his prostate dead on each push of his hips. He didn’t know what he was saying, only that words were coming out of his mouth and Banri was responding to it. 

He was close - Banri was filling up in a way that his plug couldn’t compete with and Itaru was pretty sure that he could cum with just that alone. He knew it would look so desperate - cumming without even touching himself, only from the way that each of Banri’s shallow thrusts made it feel like sparks running down his spine and straight into his cock and the way that Banri looked. His mind was slipping away from any coherent thoughts and he reached up to pull Banri into a kiss - his legs wrapping around his hips, keeping him in place as he came - his cock twitching as cum shot across silk and he was sure that this was the last time he would be wearing it. Banri was grinding against him, helping him through the shocks while chasing his own release. It wasn’t hard - Itaru’s body was welcoming it, twitching around his cock as the older man laid content and pliant against the couch.

“Where should I cum, Princess?” Banri’s voice low and strained, coming out like a growl as he tried to keep himself together. He wanted to cum inside Itaru - claim his body inside and out, but he knew that it was common courtesy to ask before doing something like that.

“Inside, on me, where ever you want,” Itaru shrugged, smiling at him with a dumb look on his face and Banri was pretty sure that his eyes weren’t even focused on him. Feeling triumphant that he was able to not only make Itaru cum with just his cock, but that he did well enough that he so out of it - Banri pushed into him as far as he could, his tongue slipping into Itaru’s in an attempt to suppress the moan that would have been embarrassingly loud as he came. They stayed like that for a few minutes, sloppily making out as Banri stayed completely buried in Itaru - a position he wished he could stay in forever if given the chance. There was a lot of things Banri wanted to do now - take Itaru in every position they could manage, treat him to more pretty lingerie and costumes, tell him that he loved him - but he knew that this wasn’t the right time to be sentimental since he wasn’t even sure is they were official boyfriends yet. He pulled out, trying to focus on something other than the way his cum leaking out of Itaru’s hole and onto the couch. He looked down at the cum that soaked into the silk, darkening the fabric in a splattering of lines that reached his chest, then down to the thigh-high socks that managed to stay up during everything. He knew it was excessive - the number of times that he just thought  _ Itaru is so pretty _ in the span of the two hours since he put on the outfit was embarrassing, but he didn’t care since it was the truth.

“Oi, Banri?” Itaru’s voice was soft, his fingers tracing Banri’s lips as he stared up at him.

“Yeah?” He turned to press a kiss to the older man's palm and Itaru blushed before pulling his hand away. He didn’t immediately respond, his face scrunching up as if he was searching for the right words to say.

“I’m sorry I ruined the outfit,” Itaru said after the moment of deliberation, but there was uncertainty in his voice. Those weren’t the words he  _ wanted  _ to say, but they were the words that were the safest to, “I’ll pay for the next one.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hosting [Banita Week 2020](https://twitter.com/BanitaWeek) during the second week of October, prompts are gonna be released on Friday!  
> [My personal twt](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)
> 
> anyways there are like... a lot of things that _might_ be foreshadowing for other fics ~


End file.
